I do?
by Summerray1
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are set an assignment in homeroom. they are to married for one week. How will this change there friendship? will they over come the next week?
1. Chapter 1

Troy leans back in his chair sighing in frustration as he glances at the clock

Troy leans back in his chair sighing in frustration as he glances at the clock. Only five minutes had past since he last looked. He slides down further into his seat drowning out the sound of his teacher's voice. It was the second to last lesson and he just wanted today to be over with already. His next lesson wasn't that bad as he was with his friends but this maths lesson seemed to be never ending. The bell echoes in distance as all the students stand up and leave the classroom. Troy follows suit and heads for his locker. Walking down the hall he receives pats on the back and high fives and winks from female students. This wasn't some thing out of the ordinary this was just life for Troy Bolton. He was used to this attention it came with the territory of being the East High Wildcats basketball captain. Girls loved him and guys wanted to be him to them he was a hero.

As he approaches his locker he smiles as he notices a dark haired girl leaning against it with a smile plastered upon her face. "Hey gabs" he greets Gabriella Montez with a hug.

"Hey troy, how was class?" she says as she releases from his grip and presumes her place up against his locker.

"Same as always" he says as he opens his locker and shoves in his maths book. He then turns to Gabriella "would have been better if you were there to entertain me!" he winks. She slaps his arm playfully then smiles.

"Well I'm in homeroom with you but looks like we will never make it unless you hurry up!" he tuts at her as he shuts his locker. Trust Gabriella to always be in a hurry when in comes to lessons troy thinks to him self. He looks in to her dark eyes and smiles.

"Come on then nerd I don't want to be the one to make you late" he laughs as he drapes an arm across her shoulders. She snuggles in to his grip as they head to homeroom.

Once they reach there class they both take their usual seats at the back and greet their friends that were already seated around them. Gabriella smiles at a dark skinned girl that was sitting next to her." Hey Tay"

"Hey gabs, you alright?"

"Yeah im fine thanks, how's things with Chad?"

Taylor Mccessie smiles and looks at the bushy haired boy that was now talking to troy. "Things are good" she beams back at Gabriella.

"Aww im so pleased!" the too girls giggle to each other till they hear a loud thud.

"Please be quiet and immediately take your seats!" their home room teacher Ms Darbus had entered the room and had now gotten every bodies attention.

"For the next week you will be working on a project that will require you to work in pairs, Male and female. You have 30 seconds to allocate yourself a partner. Your time starts now!"

The class jumps up suddenly and try to find some one to partner with. Troy stays calm throughout the mayhem and simply slides his desk closer to Gabriella's and smiles. "You know your partnering with me right?" he smirks.

"What if I wanted to work with someone else?" she teases him. Troy laughs and leans in closer to whisper in her ear "that's not going to happen" he purrs seductively which sends shivers down her spine. He leans back in his seat still with the smirk playing on his lips and watches as a blush reaches Gabriella's cheeks. He knew far to well the effect he had on her and from time to time he loved playing up on it. They had been flirting for close to two months now but still weren't actually officially dating. Neither one knew if it would ruin the strong friendship that they had formed but both equally wanted to take it to the next step.

Gabriella try to hide her blushing cheeks and stare at their teacher ahead but she knew as well as troy that it wasn't going to be easy. She could flirt with the best of them but when ever any physical contact would happen she would either turn beetroot red or become all nervous. It wasn't her fault it was just the effect troy had on her.

Miss Darbus scans the room and a contented smile forms on her face as she sees her students have now all been seated in pairs "right, now that you have your seats I will explain the requirements for the course of the following week. This project is about marriage. You and your partner will be married for the week. You will need to contribute to all aspects of married life. You will each pick an occupation from the box situated on my desk which will also include key points or your married life. At the end of the week you will be required to do a presentation of your overall week. Any questions?" The class mutters but no one dares to ask a question. "Everything you need to know will be on the hand out. Please take one and pass it on."

As Miss Darbus resumes her place behind her desk leaving the students to discuss the project. Gabriella looks around to see Troy's eyes bore in to hers. She gives him a nervous smile that he returns. As of today she was Mrs Bolton.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella sat twiddling her thumbs watching a rerun of Friends

Gabriella sat twiddling her thumbs watching a rerun of Friends. She sighs deeply not being able to concentrate. In roughly 10 minutes Troy should be knocking at her door and she just couldn't fight the butterflies swirling in her stomach. They had arranged to meet after school to work on the homeroom assignment and the couple of hours that had gone by since school she had felt sick with nerves. It's not like troy had never been round her house before. It was the fact that for this week they were a couple. In fact they were not only that they were also married. Gabriella's stomach does a flip just thinking about it. For any of the other partners it was no big deal but to her and Troy this was huge. This could potentially make or break a relationship ever happen between them. This was basically a trial run. If they couldn't make it through a week what hope would they have?

Gabriella was interrupted from her thoughts by her door bell ringing. She feels a familiar stir in her stomach as she gets up from couch and heads into the hall. She glances in to the mirror beside the door and runs her fingers through her dark curly hair until she was satisfied it was tame. She straightens out her red dress that compliments her golden skin until she feels presentable. She sighs as she heads towards the door. She opens it to reveal a fidgety troy looking just as nervous as her. He looks up from the ground as he hears the door opening and is met by the most intense brown eyes. He feels like he is knocked back a steep as he holds the gaze. Neither says a word they just stare not knowing how long they had been silent for. Gabriella is the first to break the gaze "hey" she simply says and steps to the side signalling for troy to go in.

"Thanks" troy smiles sheepishly as he enters her house. He waits for her to close the door. Then lets her slip in front to lead him into the living room. As she walked he couldn't help but check her out from behind and he liked what he saw. "Take a seat ill just get us some drinks" Gabriella turns around catching troy looking at her butt. She giggles as troy furiously blushes. "coke ok?" she smiles as troy just nods embarrassed. Gabriella leaves the room and Troy heads towards the couch. He flops down and starts to watch the episode of Friends Gabriella had left on. She soon returns with to cans in her hands and takes a seat next to Troy and passes him one. He smiles a thanks and carries on watching the episode. She soon slips back in to it and 20 minutes later the credits roll signalling the end.

"That was just to funny" Troy laughs turning to look at Gabriella.

"Yea especially the bit when Ross burns his hands!" she giggles

"that show never gets old"

"yea I know" she nods in agreement. "well Mr Bolton I suppose we should get started on this assignment."

"I think your right Mrs Bolton" Gabriella stomach does another flip and could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks

. Troy smiled thinking how adorable she looked right now. Gabriella calmed her self down and reached for her back pack that was beside the couch and reached in side for the hand out Miss Darbus gave them. Once she retrieved it she threw the back pack to the side and began to read it through. Troy peered over her shoulder to see what she was reading. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she could feel his breath tickle her neck gently. She closed her eyes as it felt so good. She sighs a little which troy hears and removes his chin. He turns her around slowly so that she was now facing him. Her eyes drop to the floor feeling a little embarrassed but troy immediately cups her cheek and brings there eyes level. She could feel his intense blue orbs crash dramatically into her chocolate brown. Making her feel both excited yet vulnerable. She could see a look of lust in his. They were being drawn together almost magnetically neither breaking the gaze. Inches apart Gabriella watches as troy closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side. Her heart was beating what felt like a thousand beats a second. She responds by closing her own.

Troy's phone vibrates in his jean pocket causing him to jump back in surprise. "What the…" he digs deep in his pocket to retrieve his phone and curses the caller that was flashing up on the screen. He smiles apologetically at her as she blushes for the hundredth time that day. He angrily flips his phone and places it to his ear.

"Chad now is not a good time…what? No... Look I've got to go…Chad!... I said not now!" Troy flips down the phone and looks at Gabriella. "Sorry… it's Chad being a women again" he half laughs. The atmosphere was now awkward. Gabriella shifts uncomfortably in her chair trying to look for a distraction. She sees the hand out beside her and picks it up pretending to read through it.

"so the assignment…" she says to divert the attention.

"yea the assignment" troy sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

A hand slaps Troy on the back

**I just want to say thank you to every body who has reviewed. It means a lot and makes me want to update sooner. So thanks again and enjoy the chapter. Sorry it's a little short. **

A hand slaps Troy on the back. He turns to see Chad beaming down on him with a cheesy smile plastered on his face. "Hey man" he greets as he sits beside Troy at the lunch table.

"Hey" Troy greets back. "What's with the grin?"

"Well me and Tay were working on our assignment last night if you know what I mean" he winks at Troy making him chuckle.

"O I see…"

"How'd it go last night round Gabs?" Chad asked. Wriggling is eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing we just worked on the assignment" Troy didn't want to give anything away to Chad or anyone just yet of what happened or almost happened. It was between him and Gabriella. He didn't want to ruin what little chance he had left. He really cared for her so the last thing he wanted was for her to think he was gossiping.

"Yea what ever man… when I called you seemed in a mighty hurry to get off the phone!" Chad said unconvinced

"I was working unlike you." Troy said in a mocking tone. "Anyway have you seen the girls this morning?" Troy says trying to get off the subject.

"I saw Tay briefly this morning… but I haven't seen Gab."

"No me neither" Troy sighs. He hadn't seen or spoke to her since he left her house last night. He was dying to see her and just hoped that things weren't awkward between them anymore. As if one cue Gabriella and Taylor walk through the cafeteria doors. Troy looks up and sees Taylor walking towards their table with Gabriella falling slightly behind. He tries to make eye contact with her to get an inkling of whether things were ok. As Taylor heads over to Chad Gabriella looks over at Troy and their eyes connect her showing some embarrassment but longing at the same time. He holds the gaze trying to signal that things are ok and she has nothing to feel embarrassed about. She smiles knowingly and joins him at the table.

"Hi Troy" she smiles sweetly.

"Hey Gab" he smiles back as she reaches in to her back pack for her lunch. He places his arm on her shoulder which makes her freeze momentarily. He turns her round so she faces him and pulls her in to a hug. For a moment she doesn't respond out of shock but then melts in to his arms as he wraps his arms around her back pulling her in closer. He rests his chin in the crook of her neck and inhales her scent as he gently rubs her back. She smiles in to his chest just enjoying being in his arms and being so close. They hug a little longer than you normally would grabbing the attention of their two friends.

Taylor and Chad look at each other knowingly. COUGH. Hearing Chad cough Gabriella suddenly jumps back looking at them both. Taylor looks at her and smiles whilst Chad does the same to Troy. Both blush then look at each and smile.

"Tay and I were saying that we should all go to the movies tonight"

Gabriella and Troy share a look of confirmation. Troy turns back to Chad "yea sounds good… what do you want to see?" he smiles addressing the other three. Chad shrugs a long with Taylor.

"Nothing scary!" Gabriella demands.

"Aww come Gabs! Don't be a chicken.. I want to see that new horror" Gabriella shakes her head firmly

"Nope, no way, no how!" she says whilst crossing her arms to stand her ground. Troy laughs at her actions making him want to just hug her again. Chad mutters something to troy diverting his attention giving Taylor the chance to speak to Gabriella.

"Just think…Troy will be there to protect you in a dark movie theatre!" Gabriella smiles knowingly.

"Gab changed her mind!" Taylor yells. Chad laughs as Taylor joins his side like before. Leaving Gabriella in her own thoughts. Maybe a scary movie wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"toffe or sweet

"Toffee or sweet?" Troy looked down at Gabriella with a smile.

"Sweet" she replied leaning against the counter. Troy told the guy serving what else to get then grabbed his wallet from the back of his jeans. Gabriella dug deep in her purse and quickly handed the guy a note before Troy could even blink.

"Gab what you doing?" he asked with a frown.

"Let me pay please, you already brought the tickets!" she wined putting on a puppy dog face.

"No Gabs!" he said firmly as he reached out and grabbed the note from the frustrated guy serving replacing it with his own. He handed her it back as she sighed and placed it back in her purse. They had been at the movie theatre for about ten minutes where they had met Chad and Taylor who were now waiting for them on the other side. Troy grabbed the popcorn and drinks and headed over to their two friends.

"What's up guys?" Chad asked with Taylor at his side.

"Madam here tried paying for the food" Troy said in mock anger. He glanced to the side to see Gabriella look at him with a soft glare.

"I was only trying to help!" she said innocently. Troy smiled at how cute she was then turned to see Taylor smile.

"Aww you guys are taking this assignment totally seriously! I mean marital tiffs already!" she giggled.

Gabriella blushed at her comment. "Shall we go in?" Chad asked as he opened the door that lead to the theatre. They all nodded and proceeded to follow him inside. It was pretty busy. Leaving a few scattered empty chairs. Chad scanned the room and his eyes settle on four empty chairs in the back row. He went along first followed by Taylor then Troy leaving Gabriella last. They each took there seats getting comfortable ready for the film to start. They had already missed the trailers. As the film starts Troy peeks to the side to see Gabriella looking scared already. Clutching the pop corn he had brought her. He smiled knowing how cute she looked and just wanted to wrap his arms around her showing her that she had no reason to be scared. Feeling two piercing blue eyes on her Gabriella looks to the side and sees Ttroy smiling at her.

"What?" she asks feeling a little self conscious.

"Nothing" he replies turning his attention back to the movie still with the smile placed firmly on his face. Twenty minutes in and the film wasn't going so bad for Gabriella. Sure it was jumpy but nothing that had made her jump out of her seat. It was as if she thought to soon because as she watched on a moment in the film made her jump up, drop the pop corn and turn toward troy grabbing his arm and bury her head in it. Troy jumped as he felt her grip. Then looked down to see Gabriella wrapped around his arm. He smiled then removed his arm from her grip making her frown and look embarrassed.

"Sorry" she frowned and began to turn around when troy wrapped him arm around her shoulders pulling her in closer to his chest. The tense feeling she had before suddenly melted as she snuggled into his warm embrace. Troy rubbed circles on her outer shoulder making her feel calmer. He smiled down on her again as she leant her head to the side to continue watching the film, feeling safer in Troy's arms. He leans down and places a kiss on the top of her head making her smile also as he turns to watch the reminder of the film.

The ending credits roll down the screen and Troy and Gabriella are still in the same position neither wanting to move.

"Man that was awesome!" Chad shouts enthusiastically. Turning to look at the two noticing their position. He raises an eye brow suggestively "Seems like I'm not the only one who found it awesome" Chad winks making Gabriella pull away from Troy. He frowns at her action as they all get up and proceed to exit the theatre. Once out side the four friends wait by Chad and Troy's car that were parked next to each other.

"Chad and me are going to work on the assignment now" Taylor says as she walks over and opens the passenger door of Chad's car. Gabriella and Troy look at each other both knowing exactly what she meant.

"You guys guna do the same?" Chad winked. Causing Gabriella to blush once again. Troy smirked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders guiding her to his car.

"We might just do that" he says feeling her shiver beneath his arm. Troy's smirk forms in to a full on beam. Gabriella notices as she looks up and rolls her eyes.

"Pushing your luck Bolton!" she says the most confidently she had felt all night.

"Good job I'm feeling lucky" Troy replies.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella turns her key in the lock then gently pushes open the door

Gabriella turns her key in the lock then gently pushes open the door. She walks in with Troy following closely behind. She walks in to the living room and places her purse on the table and kicks off her heels as they were killing her feet. Troy slumps down on the couch. And stretches his arms across the back. Gabriella follows but being sure not to get to close to Troy. There was just something that made her totally nervous around him. Troy looks at her and smiles.

"so where do you want to start?" Troy asks

"Urm I dunno…let me get the handout" Gabriella reaches to the table where the booklet was lying and flicks through until she finds a suitable page.

"Ill ask you questions and you just answer. Ok?"

"Sure go ahead" Troy nods.

"Ok…What is your occupation?"

"Basketball player" Troy smiles

"How long have you been married?" Gabriella asks intrigued by what he would answer.

Troy thinks about it for a moment "A year" Troy answers.

"Really? Gabriella smiles "why only a year?" she asks curiously.

"Because a year means we are still technically newly weds so things are still exciting and new. But also because we would have been will each other a while before we got married so would know each other really well." Troy answers confidently staring Gabriella straight in the eyes. She was amazed at how confident he sounded and how much detail he had gone into. She snapped out of he daze and asked another question.

"Do you have any children?" this was the question she was dying to know the answer to.

Troy bores his blue eyes into her chocolate brown and smiles. "Yes we have one little girl called Lacy." Gabriella's heart skips a bit as he answers.

"How old is she?" she asks getting carried away.

"One" Troy answers moving closer to her. "She looks exactly like you. Your Beautiful eyes. Your cute button nose. Your long hair" Troy moves closer again. Still staring deeply in to her eyes. She could feel her heart beating a thousand times a minute. The closer he was getting the more her heart thumped. "She's perfect, exactly like you" Troy was now sitting only inches away from Gabriella. His eyes beaming into hers filled with lust and wanting. Gabriella didn't know what to say or do. She was frozen in her seat. The room felt like it had been turned up 100 degrees. There was no doubting the way Troy made her feel. She wanted him and she wanted him bad. She was to afraid of what would happen after or if she eventually had him.

"I'm not perfect Troy" she says in a dry voice as he mouth felt like it was on fire at the moment. Troy moves again, closing the gap that was barely there. Still staring intently, he brings his face to hers only centimetres apart.

"To me you are" and that's all it took. Gabriella grabs the back of Troy's neck and slams her lips on to his. He quickly responds by wrapping an arm around her waist and plunging the other hand in her hair to bring her closier, not like that was even possible. Troy licks the bottom of her lip begging for entrance, she allows him it and their tongues swirl hungrily around each other as if it were a wrestling match. The kiss was full of hunger and lust. Kissing each other as if their lives depending on it. They needed this kiss. They needed each other. It just felt so right. Gabriella reluctantly pulls away from Troy to catch her breath. She hears Troy sigh as their lips leave one another. "That…was…wow" Troy pants as he sees Gabriella smile. He leans his forehead against hers. "Why haven't we done that before now?" Troy asks placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I have no idea" Gabriella giggles.

"I have a feeling this assignment is going to be fun" Troy smirks.

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have been mega busy. I'm away now till Sunday so expect an update as soon as I'm back. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

Rocking back and forth on her chair Gabriella was feeling nervous

Rocking back and forth on her chair Gabriella was feeling nervous. Nervous wasn't even the word. Terrified was more like it. she hadn't seen Troy since their kiss last night and now sitting at her desk in homeroom she dreaded of what it was going to be like from now on. Would he just ignore her like it had never happened? Would he feel like it was a mistake? The anticipation was killing her so much she had arrived 15 minutes early to lesson. She slams her folded arms on the desk and burry her head in them. She couldn't face it not today. Not after being so happy last night. She never wanted that feeling to end.

Gabriella felt a hand place gently on her shoulder. She wanted to bat it away as she was quite happy escaping from the world in her little cocoon she had formed in her arms. She dragged her head up a little just enough to see who was disturbing her only to catch a glimps of two piercing blue eyes smiling down at her. Gabriella jolted up surprised and weekly smiled at Troy

" hey" he smiled taking the seat next to her.

"hey" Gabriella muttered nervously.

Troy reached out and grabbed her hand that laid lazily on the table. Using it to pull himself closer to her as he shifted his seat. Gabriella was surprised by this but just watched confused as Troy moved nearer. When he was as close as he could get he reached over brushing his lips against hers. Causing Gabriella to gasp in to the kiss. It was a short but sweet kiss. Long enough at least for Gabriella's previous thoughts to vanish.

"stop worrying" Troy said as he stroked the back on her hair.

"how did you know?" she asked

"Gabs when I walk in and you're here 15 minutes before everyone else with you face buried in a desk I'm going to assume something's up!" Troy chuckled Gabriella pouted at his sarcastic comment causing Troy to smile at how cute she looked.

"and since when do you arrive 15 minutes early for homeroom?" Gabriella asks accusingly.

"Since homeroom is now my favourite class" Troy replied

"Whys that?" Gabriella flirted

"because of you" he winked.

Gabriella giggled and planted another quick kiss on Troy's lips. COUGH COUGH Gabriella and Troy turned to see an amused Chad and Taylor standing before them.

"So you did work on your assignment last night!" Chad chuckled causing Gabriella to blush.

"Chad shut up leave them alone!" Taylor laughed swatting him round the head.

"Hey" Chad cried rubbing the sore spot. Gabriella laughed but was still a bit embarrassed about being caught. She was never one for PDA's.

"So you guys going to Nathan's party tomorrow night?" Taylor asked the two who were still practically on top of each other. Troy looked at Gabriella for confirmation, she gave a little nod.

"Yea sounds good" Troy replied. They all turn to hear the door opening followed by some more students entering the room.

"The bell must of rang already" Gabriella commented shifting away shyly from Troy not wanting people commenting about how close they looked. Chad and Taylor was one thing but the whole class? Would Troy feel embarrassed about them being seen together?

As if on cue Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and scooted them closer together and publically kissed her on the cheek. It was his way of showing that he was by no means ashamed of her. He wanted everyone to know that they were now dating.

"Today you will be continuing with your assignments and I shall be checking your progress!" Mrs Darbus exclaimed as she entered the room.

'It's progressing just fine' Gabriella thought to her self with a smile.


End file.
